Ashikabi of the Empire
by Kien Kotei
Summary: With the threat of the Revanites and their leader culled, the sith and jedi have ceased the war. But now as enemies move in the shadows hoping to re-ignite it, the Sith and Jedi once again set aside their differences to eliminate this threat. However with the appearance of an unknown vessel on Hoth, the Wrath must now rekindle old alliances or fall into the fire's of war.


Star wars x Sekirei Crossover

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and Kitsunegan I accept your challenge

Sekirei: Ashikabi of the Empire

Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Enemies

Korriban, Sith Academy, Dark Council Meeting Chambers.

It had been sometime since he had entered the council chambers on Korriban, the last time was after destroying the network that his master Darth Baras had been ever so fond of. All but three of the Council members were afraid of his power, having seen first hand how easily he destroyed his master in single combat. Darth Marr would then later turn to him to help broker a peace treaty between the Sith Empire and the Republic. It had turned out easier than he had expected with the jedi delegates being previous acquaintances, but more on that later.

Most of the chairs in the chamber were empty save for Darth Marr, Darth Nox and Darth Vowrawn. Darth Vowrawn looked pleased as always to see him, Nox however looked, and he could never tell with her (half the time she looked like she wanted to re-arrange his insides with her lightsaber), like a tie between annoyed and semi-happy. Darth Marr's mask prevented any kind of emotional interpretation. Well no matter, he hoped this would be over soon, Quinn had informed him of a newly risen group planning on assassinating several prominent sith lords (whether they succeded or not was of little concern to him).

"It has been some time Wrath." Darth Marr said "Indeed." was the reply. "Any news from the front Wrath? I'm sure you've been busy destroying the enemies of the Empire or terrorizing the Republics soldiers at the very least." Vowrawn said. "Quite the contrary actually, after our little truce to take down Revan it seems hostility on all fronts have stopped." This little bit of news was a bit of a shock to Vowrawn, Marr however had noticed the subtle change from the beginning.

"Many Sith lords have begun to notice, many have tried threatening their men back into fighting but I quickly put a stop to that." Wrath said. At this Marr chuckled and said "That is a monumental understatement Wrath." Marr replied mirth intruding in his voice. "Force Choking a Sith Lord from halfway across the galaxy on the holonet is no small feat." he continued. "Although I did enjoy the way the others eyes bugged out when you did that." Nox said sadistic mirth in her voice.

"That aside we have called you here for a reason Wrath." Marr interrupted. "Grandmaster Satele Shan of the Jedi Order contacted me about a new power in the galaxy." he continued. "What this power is she did not know but she did not want it falling into the hands of the politicians on either side, the ramifications if that happened, well we know how politicians act when they have power." he finished.

"To that end," Vowrawn picked up "we would like to send you, Nox, and two other familiar faces to aid you as the jedi said they would send some 'familiar faces' to a set of co-ordinates on Hoth." he finished. Nox then addresed him "Since you united the Republic and the Empire against Revan we felt that you should once again lead both sides in a time of possible crisis." This would make twice that I had been called upon to save the galaxy from possible annihilation. Seeing no way out of this "I accept." Vowrawn smiled as did Nox. Marr's mask prevented any kind of emotion from showing. "Very well here are the co-ordinates you will meet the jedi's delegates there." He said, then added "May the Dark Side empower you both." He finished.

Wrath's Fury

As he walked back up the steps into the communications room of his fury he was welcomed as always by 2V-R8 his protocol droid. "Seeing you return always warms my circuits Master, it reminds me I am still functioning." A small smile graced his lips, then vanished as Quinn entered from the cockpit. "My lord I recieved a set of co-ordinates from the Dark Council, I assume we are being sent on a mission?" The captain asked. "You assume correctly Quinn." I replied.

"Very well would you like me to assemble the crew?" he asked. "Yes I will brief you all personally in the intercom room." I replied and made my way to the specified room. Soon enough Jaesa and Vette entered followed by Lt. Pierce, Broonmark and Quinn himself. "All present my lord." the captain said. "Thank you captain, now then I have just recieved a new mission from the Dark Council, and I'm sorry Vette but your request for my shock collar was denied." I said as Vette kicked the floor in mock disappointment with a low "drat".

"Humor aside the mission is this, we will rondevous with members of the jedi order to identify a new power on the ice planet Hoth." I continued Broonmark interrupted with his own question "Will we kill these jedi and Republic dogs? My lord."

"Sorry to disappoint you Broonmark but we will not." the Talz visibly huffed "However I will be sending you and Lt. Pierce on a mission to end certain anti-Empire groups planning to assassinate several sith lords." I quickly added, and the Talz glee at the prospect of violence shone in his eyes. "My Lord?" Pierce questioned. "I will have Quinn bring you up to speed in the cockpit please wait for him there." I said. Both of them bowed and left.

"Quinn please tell me you know of plenty of anti-Empire organizations to keep them occupied?" I asked the captain. "My lord I can keep them occupied for over a year at best possibly longer." the captain said a hint of pride in his voice. "Very well, now then we will be meeting up with the jedi on the ice planet of Hoth, I do not know what we will find there but both the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and the Dark Council don't want the politicians getting their hands on this and its our job to make sure nobody starts another galactic scale war."

"Another one? What the last two weren't enough?" Vette replied sarcastically. "For Sith, no, they weren't." was my reply. "All right that should be enough, Quinn you'd best not keep those two waiting any longer." the captain nodded and made his way to the cockpit. "20,000 creds he doesn't make it back." Vette said impishly. "I'll take that bet." I shot back. "So if they're going on a seperate mission then how will we get to hoth if we all live on the same ship?"Jaesa inquired removing her hood. "They'll be taking another method of getting to their missions." was all I told her. "Well then what are we waiting for let's get started on freezing our butts off." Vette said.


End file.
